


Sex early in the morning.

by baerki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BVB, Borussia Dortmund, Explicit Sexual Content, Hummels, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, dortmund - Freeform, reus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baerki/pseuds/baerki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning was the favorite part of the day for Marco. And not just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex early in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be absolutly in this one shot, I can give you my playlist with my favorites songs for sex in the morning : https://play.spotify.com/user/_hmls_/playlist/4amR9wYdqdWmZlQNihYgLE
> 
> let's play ! ♥

Morning was the favorite part of the day of Marco. He liked this calm side, the sun who illuminating the bedroom or the rain drops who knocking on the window. Marco could rest in this position, on his back, on the mattress, while a certain time, the eyes closed or his gaz on the ceiling, listening to the others noises around him. 

That morning, he could heard the quiet breathing of Mats who was beside him, on his stomach. The head turned to Marco, he could see his messy dark hair. His beautiful curls fell onto his forehead. In his sleep, Mats couldn't be wake up. That could be the end of the world, the fire in the house, an earthquake, Mats will be yet in his sleep. A deep sleep. 

Marco turned his body towards Mats, to be on his left side. 

Marco liked watch Mats early in the morning too. He looked so innocent, so pure. A little child. With a beard, but a child anyway. 

With his index, Marco drew the botom line of the lower lip of Mats. He has a luscious and dry mouth. He could moisturize, their will be dry the next day. But Marco liked it. He liked this feeling of scratch on his white skin when Mats kissed it. That was the reason that Marco didn't like when Mats shaved his beard. First because he looks like a sixteen and after because his skin his soft and Marco prefere when he has hair onto his cheeks, jaws and chin. 

Marco approached his lips near those of Mats, put a little and tender kiss on it, before take his lower lip between his teeth. Marco verified if Mats was awake or not, and for his delights, he wasn't.

Slowly, Marco passed a leg above Mats' body to let him come over Mats. Letting his pelvis rest against the top of Mats' butt, Marco bent down to him. His hands on each side of Mats' chest, Marco let his breath caress Mats' skin. The tip of his tongue slipped against his tanned skin. 

Marco could feel the salty taste on the skin of Mats because of the late part of sex of yesterday night. He find that so sensual. 

The red put some pepper kisses along his spine, starting from his neck, then his shoulders, his shoulder blades and the small of his back. 

The body of the dark boy was very hot, as always, from the head to the feets and that was very pleasant for him. Mats had the particularity to be a human hot water bottle. So when it was cold in the house, Marco come and sticks against his hot boyfriend. Mats always said 'I'm going to buy you a real hot water bottle for your hands and your feets!'. So cute.

Mats was naked, as Marco and he could feel the strongest and soft buttock of Mats, under his pelvis. 

Marco was always admiring about Mats. Mats is the most beautiful man taht he saw in the world for him. He was smart, sweet, nice, quiet, tall, muscular, sensual, generous, funny.. He could continue for a few hours and wrote a book about him. Sometimes, he feld a little bit idiot next to him and thought that he didn't deserve to have a man like him, too perfect. 

For a sweet wake up, Marco extended his arm toward the nightstand, that of Mats, and then, pull the drawer toward him, plunging his hand inside. After a moment where Marco searched the little tube of lube, he fell over it and finally grasping it between his hand. 

Marco retired the sheets over their body to have an amazing view of that of Mats. He couldn't help him to not lick his fine lips, spreading the muscular thighs of Mats. The dark guy arched an eyebrow into his sleep, sighing slightly. 

The 'pop!' of the cap of the tube resounded through the bedroom while Marco let the cold gel flowon the tip of his digits and, without waiting, he let his fingers came to caress tenderly the little and tight flesh circle of his manly boyfriend.

That was not long for Marco to hear Mats who sighed, arching his body to show his ass to Marco.

'Fuck..' whispered Mats.  
'Oh.. Hello sweetheart, you're awake?'

Mats caught his pillow against his head, stirring his pelvis to force Marco to do something with his digits. 

'Yeah, I am.. Because of you..'  
'I can stop if you want to continue to sleep..' Said Marco, with a little smirk on his face.  
'You know what I want and I don't want that you stop what you do right now, Marco.' 'And sure I will not.'

Marco bit the skin of Mats' shoulder and slowly let his major enter between his hot fleshes. Mats was the most closer of the two because Mats wasn't the most bottomed in the couple. But when he was, Marco was in paradise.

'Oh fuck.. God..'

Mats leaned his head into the pillow, contracting the muscles of his back behind Marco's chest. He could feel it under his body, his stomach. Resting his forehead against one of Mats' shoulder blades, he looked at his body which deformed thanks to the pleasure that Marco procured to him. 

When Marco feld that Mats was more open than before, he could add an another digits, provocating a grunt from Mats.

'Please.. Marco..'  
'Hm?' Asked Marco, undulating his fingers in his body.  
'I want more, I want you so much.. I want you in full inside of me.'

Marco could only smile at these words and pull out his fingers of inside of Mats. The red sat up, pressing his knees against the mattress. The sound of the slapping of his cock against his lower abdomen made Mats shivered. His body shaked a little while he turned his head to Marco, licking his lips. 

'Why you're so beautiful like that?'  
'Are you serious ? You look at you sometimes in the mirror Mats ?'

Putting some generous nuts of lube into the hollow of his left hand and took his dick between his fingers. Mats put his eyes on Marco's shaft, letting out a little moan. Marco had an amazing dick, definitely the most beautiful member of the world. Not too huge or too big but not too small, too. It was stiff and could see the imposing veins that drawn under his thin skin.

The view that Mats had of his boyfriend was so exciting.

'I could look at you naked all the day, all the time..'  
'Oh really ? And what about the others?' Asked Marco who took Mats by his large hips, making him straighten his ass up.  
'The others?'  
'If I'm naked all the day, people can see me and enjoy the view.'  
'Yes, you're right. You gonna wears turtlenecks now.'

Marco laughed at his words and slowly, took his support on the mattress before letting slipped his glans against Mats' thigt entrance. Letting his mouth open, Mats pushed out his pelvis to force Marco to enter inside of him.

'Too much impatient darling.'

And to make clear to Mats, Marco penetrated him with hardness but the movement of his hips was truly sensual. That provocated a groan from Mats who took the bedsheets into his hands, between his fingers, pulling it towards him, his body. The fire burnt inside of Mats, he could feel it, against his fleshes because he hadn't the habit to be 'under' Marco. But after a little moment and some jerks, the pain dissipated and Mats could finaly enjoy entirely the way that Marco take care of his ass.

Their breath were heavy and Mats could feel the hot breath of Marco which slipped against his neck. That's made him shivered. Electrifying. Marco was applicated in his actions, he was accurate because he wanted to satisfied Mats, showing him that he could be a dominant like him. Everyone thought that Mats was the only dominant in the relationship. That's was a little bit logic because when you look at Mats, Mats was impressive and so manly compared to Marco. Marco was more delicate at first glant. 

Sometimes, before the training, Marco and Mats liked to play in the locker room with and while those intimates moments, Marco could be the dominante. The locker room strongly excite Marco. So strongly that sometimes, he was so savage and violent with Mats' ass that when they came back on the pitch for the training, a little bit late than the others teammates, Mats had some trouble to run and make the streching. They all thought that he maybe had little problems with his legs or something else but that wasn't the case and in his corner, Marco smiled, discreetly and was so proud of him. Once, they even said that he had slammed one of his muscle after he made love with Marco. But that wasn't.

'Oh god ! Please ! Marco ! Fuck !'

Mats' body shook under Marco's who slipped a hand against Mats' throat. The red pressed his fingers around it, again and again, gradually cutting his breath. Marco knew perfectly well that Mats loved it. He loved this form of violence, submission in sex. Mats wrapped his fingers around Marco's wrist, slightly planting his nails into his fine white flesh while he arched his body, his back, against the belly of Marco. Marco left free the throat of Mats to let him catch his breath. He let out a loud groan, hoarse and brutish as he begged Marco to take him even stronger than before. The fact that Mats was so excited, giving orders, made him even stronger and more confident in his actions. Marco bulged his chest, forcing him to take a better support on his biceps and stability, starting to be more abrupt in the movements of his pelvis.  
Both had the skin moist, clammy, sweat covering their bodies. The room was filled with moans, screams, grunts from Marco and Mats but also the sound of their skin that slammed together. The bones of Marco's pelvis created red rings on the buttocks of Mats.

The pleasure had only increased in their body, climbing sharply. Mats heart was beating so hard in his chest that was almost like it was going out of his body to go spread onto the bed sheets. As for Marco, he was breathing so fast and so hard that he was almost persuaded that his lungs were on fire, burning everything inside his body, all of his blood, his organs. They both were so close to the end, so close to their orgasm. Marco knew Mats' body better than anyone. He knew that if he pushed a little deeper, he would find this sensitive spot, his prostate, that he was able to shake in all directions to shake Mats' body.

'My.. Fuck !'

Mats screamed. A cry which resounded throughout the house, awaking all the citizens of Dortmund and even more in a radius of at least twenty kilometers. Marco smiled, pleased with himself because he knew where it had struck.

'Here ?'  
'God, right there ! Just right there Marco, don't stop !'

Mats was kneeling on the mattress, his chest leaning against the bed and his face buried in the pillows. Fingers clenched around the sheets, he had his mouth open, wide open, his breath almost blocked when he felt that Marco leaning on his prostate with the tip of his shaft. Without waiting a second longer, Marco grabbed the cock of Mats in his left hand, starting to strocking, coming and going along his dick, fast and intense. Mats' members began to tremble, his body became uncontrollable. Mats could no longer to get the better of him, leaving the pleasure ruin his body with the lot of waves of his orgasm that were stirring inside him.

In a long hoarse rattle, Mats couldn't fight to keep a moment longer this wonderful orgasm in his body, starting from the hollow of his belly and propagating in the rest of his body. Then he let burst, in the palm of the hand of Marco, his enjoyment in long jets of his thick and white seed, painting his own belly and the bed sheets. With a satisfied smile on his lips, Marco could finally let fall him in turn. It was equally difficult for him to have to contain, not to come before Mats. He refused it. But now he could finally breathe and let his sperm become warm inside of him, between his still sensitive fleshes.

Taking slowly and with difficulty their breath, Marco fell off beside Mats, putting his arm against his sweaty forehead. Mats climbed a hand down on Marco's wet torso, stroking it slowly while he murmured.

'What an awakening ..'  
'You liked it ?' Said Marco, turning his head to Mats, a little smile on his face.  
'If I liked it ? There are the better awakening of the world.'

Marco put a hand onto that of Mats, interweaving their fingers then putting some pepper and wet kisses onto Mats' face, everywhere on his salty skin because of his sweat. 

 

Yeah.. Morning was the favorite part of the day for Marco with the rain drops, the sunlights and sometimes that feeling of love and passion when he made love to his wonderful boyfriend with his dark and wet curls which fell onto his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiii sweeties ! ♥  
> How are yooou ? I hope that's everything's ok in your life, your friends and family and for illuminated all of that, voilaaaa ! A beautiful morning sex between Mats and Marco aka my favorite pairing with more details compared.to my first work! I'm sorry for the mistakes, maybe there are even.  
> I hope you liked it and maybe I could see you for my next work ?
> 
> See you girls (and maybe boys?) ! ♥
> 
> A liltte comment will be so nice to know what you think about my work !


End file.
